everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blakemore Swanson/Post Wing Clipping
Contains Spoilers for Wing Clipping!!!! Wing Clipping takes place just before the end of Blakemore's third year, so she spends her final year like this, trying to cope with how different she is now in the aftermath, trying to learn how to be normal, when she's no longer the Black Swan. Appearance Blake looks absolutely nothing like her former self, with the exception of black cat eye glasses. Her skin has more color, it's now more like a light tan. Her eyes are crystal clear blue, and in place of the etching of the torn feather under her eye, there now is an etching of a swan in flight. Her hair is no longer silver, but rather the color of the sunset, which she wears in two low buns, trying to look innocent and harmless. On her chest above her heart is a long jagged scar, pale pink and half as thick as her little finger, but no one knows about it. She now wears a loose, flowy white long sleeved top, a white leather vest with a black swan pin, and pale blue jeans. She carries a grey bag that has a depiction of the good magic swan beating the Black Swan. On her feet are black flats. Personality Blake tries so hard to be nice. She smiles, though it seems to strain her lips, she makes eye contact, even tries to talk to people, though her voice is low and rough, having spent years of not using it. But people remember the freaky girl from the years before and often don't talk to her, which hurts her, She wants to be good and friendly, but no one gives her a chance. She suffers from PTSD. She had to get a new room, even after it was fixed from the rampage, because she would not step foot in that part of the school again, and she randomly wakes up in the middle of the night shivering because she had a very realistic dream about being the Black Swan again. Sometimes she looks at her hands, expecting the power of the force that used to grow inside her to emerge again. She also wrestles with her old eating disorder thoughts, though the reasoning is different. Before, it was because The Black Swan wanted to weaken her so her resistance would be down, and now it's because her mind is telling her that since she was the Black Swan, and hurt her family, she doesn't deserve to eat. She can usually resist the thoughts, but not always. Blake is now clingy. Before she wanted nothing to do with anyone, now she wants to be normal. She wants to fit in, and she wants friends. Only a few talk to her, so she will do anything to be the perfect friend, though she knows that she can't be it, and worries that even her family who rescued her, will turn away from her and hate every fiber of her being because of who she was. She is also very open with her emotions. If you hurt her, or scare her, or make her angry, though she probably won't tell you you did, it will be written all over her face. She even lets herself cry now, though rarely in front of her "friends." Her body temperature still runs cold. She's often freezing, and seeks out warmth in strange places, reaching out to give people who seem warm hugs, though she's awkward in the approach, during fall or winter she doesn't care and seeks out heat no matter what. She's not sure why she runs so much colder than most people, a by product of the Black Swan? She doesn't know. Interests Poetry: 'Blake still has her book that she was so protective of, and in it she continues to write poetry, though there is a great distinction between what she wrote pre Wing Clipping, and what she writes Post-Wing Clipping. ''And ''she lets people read the newer poems if they want to. Pet Skyla is still with her, that loyal bird that curls up in her hair. After Wing Clipping, Blake was worried that her bird wouldn't recognize her, but she did, chirping happily, and nuzzling Blake's face. Blake lets herself laugh because of her bird now, and her laugh is a bit shy, but still a lovely sound. Friends 'Jasper Wingston Quite possibly the only one not related to her that talks to Blake and isn't afraid to touch her, Blake worries that she's going to lose the fairy's friendship, but Jasper just laughs and tells her that won't ever happen. Jasper insists on only calling her Blake, and tells her that she needs a new nickname, one that's more positive. Romance One thing she isn't sure she's willing to branch out with and try, even now. Family Blakemore tries to branch out even further to her family, but that's not the only thing that's changed about her relationship to her family. Father: Lucius Swanson Blake finally was open about the harm Lucius put her through, and at first no one would believe it, until Opal, Eliza, Garvey, and Larkin all came forward. Since Lucius claims that his daughter was dangerous to society didn't seem to really ring as truth anymore, he was locked up for harmful parenting, and Blake now lives with Luke and Leda. Aunt: Eliza Wilder Eliza and Garvey were willing to take her in, but Blake said no, they already had two daughters, she'd be fine with Luke and Leda. Eliza acts like a mother, smothering her with affection to the point that sometimes she doesn't know whether to go along or beg her to stop. Eliza means well, but if Blake really was living with her, she has a feeling the smothering would be unbearable. Uncle: Garvey Kingston Garvey often tries to shield her, be it from gossip, which to be honest she's totally used to by now, or from potential triggers. He was the one that took Lucius to court on grounds of child abuse, he was the first to echo Blake's words, and he calls her Cissa now, saying she looks like her mother did. Cousin: Fauve Wilder Fauve was one of the ones there to rescue her, so she's really close to Blake. She often recognizes that Blake is struggling with a flashback and quickly diverts her attention. Fauve still sends her inspirational things, though now most of the texts are her saying that she isn't the Black Swan anymore, that she's stronger than that, that the past doesn't matter. Blake is eternally grateful, but she doesn't know how to tell her that. Cousin: Opal Wicked Another rescuer, one who actually recited the spell that freed her, Blake feels like she owes her her life, that she is in debt to her and Jasper and the only thing she has to fulfill that debt is her life, and she doesn't think it's enough. She could die protecting Opal and Jasper and she'll still feel guilty for all they've done. Opal rejects that accusation. Aunt: Leda Swanson She does not smother Blake, though sometimes she's tempted as she knew Blake didn't get any love until now, she does treat her like she treats Luna. Punishing her when she deserves it, but also never letting a day pass without letting her know how much she is loved. Uncle: Luke Swanson Luke avoided her the first week she lived with them, but when she confronted him, he broke down, telling her that he had thought she should have been murdered as a baby because of her Black Swan roots, and how much he regretted ever thinking that. Blake forgave him, but doesn't really talk to him much. Cousin: Luna Swanson Luna watches her often, though rarely engages her in conversation. Occasionally she asks if she'll protect Fauve, and when Blake answers in the positive, Luna nods and walks away. It's hard to tell what Luna thinks of her "sister." Uncle: Edmund Swan He insists that you can't trust a girl like her, that the Black Swan is still in her and that it's tricking them all to kill them all in their beds. Leda and Luke have both told him that he can't interact with her with no one else present. Aunt: Precious Swan-Charming Has actually met her once, when Luke and Leda were visiting them and brought Luna and Blake along. Precious tells her that she sees a fighter in her and she has overcome great trials her whole life, and that things can only get better from here. Cousin: Larkin Swan Protects her from the gossip and has punched those who say she's creepy and needs to be punished, when all she's doing is trying to be normal. Blake loves Larkin and Opal's relationship, and is glad he's there for her, though is upset he lives with Edmund.Category:Subpages